Dear Diary
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Two young boys are getting haunted and their older sister doesn't know how to help them.  Until that is she meets two brothers.


Hello everyone, I hope everything is going good so far this year.

So here is a little thing that came to me as I was waking up this morning. I'm not sure where this came from but is wouldn't go away so I typed it up. I hope you like it.

Don't own anything from Supernatural

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in awhile. There has been so much going on here that I'm not sure I believe what I am about to tell you, but I have to tell someone. I don't know even were to start, so I'll start as close to the beginning as I can.

Six months ago my eight year old brother told our father that there was a man living in our attic. Of course dad thought it was just his imagination. I wasn't so sure, if it had been six year old Ian than yeah, but Ethan is so serious all the time. Of course dad doesn't know any of that because he is too busy working. I tried to talk to Marjorie, our housekeeper, she smiled and kissed my forehead but didn't really do anything. About a week later it was almost midnight, I was up late cramming for an exam when Ethan poked his head in to my room. He asked if he could stay with me that night. That was something very unlike him. Ian did it often but never Ethan. When I asked him what was wrong all he would tell me was the evil man living in the attic was trying to get him to do bad things. I wrapped my arms around my brother and pulled him close. It took two hours that night for me to calm him and get him to go to sleep. I then went and checked on Ian who was sound asleep. For a moment I thought about going up into the attic but deep down I really did not want to be up there alone. I thought of waking dad but knew that was no use either. So I returned to my room and went to bed, I would try and figure things out in the morning.

The next day I went to school and tried to keep my mind on my school work but all I could think of was the look on my brother's face. I didn't even notice when Carl the cutest guy in school talked to me in the hall. To this day I have no idea what he said to me. Oh well, back to the story. In my writing class my most favorite teacher Mrs. O'Brian pulled me aside and asked me what was wrong. I never can hide anything from her. So I told her everything. She listened gave me a hug and then handed me a piece of paper and told me to call the number if things got worse. I didn't really think much about it the rest of the day. In fact it wasn't until three days later when I was in my room reading and heard a small knock on the door. When I opened the door I found both of my brothers standing in front of me. Ian ran in and wrapped his arms around me begging me not to let the evil man get him. Ethan only came in and sat down on the couch. I closed the door and lead Ian over and sat down next to Ethan placing Ian on my lap and wrapped my arm around Ethan. I asked Ethan if it was the man in the attic he just nodded. Ian would not say anything.

After I got them settled in my bed I remembered the paper Mrs. O'Brian gave me. I fished it out of my pocket and saw that there was only a name, Bobby Singer, and phone number on it. I dialed the number, after a few rings a gruff voice answered. At first he was very rude but when I told him what my teacher's name was he asked me what was wrong. I don't know why I told him everything. I think it was because he listened he was only the second person that had listened and seemed to believe me. He told me that he would be sending me some help and that they would arrive sometime in the afternoon. I thanked him and after checking on my brothers I lay down on my couch and tried to sleep.

The next morning my father informed me that he was going to be leaving on a business trip for five days and that I would be in charge. He gave me a credit card with my name on it and explained it was for paying for anything that may come up. He then left, no kisses no hugs he didn't even say anything to my brothers before he left. I feed Ethan and Ian and tried to get them interested in a game, or movie but all they wanted to do was stay as close to me as possible. Around one the doorbell rang. When I opened the door I was taken back for a moment. The two men standing in front of me were two of the most handsome men I had ever seen. They had an air around them of pure confidence and power. The shorter one smiled at me and introduced his self as Dean Winchester and that the other taller one was his brother Sam. I asked them if Mr. Singer had sent them they both nodded. I let them in and lead them into the living room. I introduced them to my brothers. I told Ethan to tell Dean and Sam everything.

I thought that Ethan had told me everything but I was wrong. Somehow Dean and Sam were able to get more out of him. Ethan told them that it had all started not very long after our mother had died. Ethan was in his room when he heard a man's voice tell him that he could help him get his mother back. Ethan was smart enough to know that was never going to happen. The voice called to him every night it got louder and more forceful. Then the man appeared, Ethan had never told me about a man, but he told them for some reason. Don't get me wrong I am glad that the Winchester brothers were able to help my brothers I just wish I had been able to. Ethan went on to tell of how the man had pestered him and would not let him sleep and how Ethan had to fight the man to keep him from hurting Ian.

I am sorry to have to pause here but it is very hard for me to write about this. I did not know that my dear eight year old brother was going through all of this. I was also very touched by the look that came over Dean's face when he heard about Ethan protecting Ian. I wanted so much to grab my brothers and run out of the house and never look back. Somehow Sam must have noticed my unease and asked me to go with him to the kitchen. I glanced at my brothers but let Sam steer me out of the room. When we reached the kitchen I could not hold back any longer and I cried. I was slightly surprised when I felt Sam's hand on my back but at that moment I was open to any kindness. I don't know how long I cried before I heard Dean come into the room. He told me to take the boys to a nearby motel and that they would call me when it was safe to come home. I asked him what was happening. I could tell from the looks the brothers gave each other they did not truly want to tell me but I insisted, I wish now that I had not.

Dean explained that an evil spirit had taken up residence in our house. That it was at one time a person that had somehow died in our house perhaps in our attic or Ethan's room. He went on to tell me that the spirit might have been evil when he had been alive or had just gone insane in death. Sam went on to explain that this is what he and his brother did, hunt things supernatural. All I could ask was how long would we have to be gone. Neither brother could tell me for sure, for some reason it comforted me that they were being so honest.

I told my brothers that we were going to be leaving the house and staying at a motel for a short time. Ian and Ethan just nodded. Dean came in and somehow perked the two boys up and went up to help them pack a bag. I smiled at Sam who just shrugged. He then asked me if I had any idea who might be haunting. Though I had lived in the house my whole life I had to tell him that I had no idea who it could possibly be. I went up and packed my own bag. As I stepped out of my room I thought I heard someone talking, thinking it was Dean or one of my brothers so I walked over and listened at the door. I heard a very angry voice coming from Ethan's room. I could not understand what it was saying, I reached out to open the door but was pulled away from the door. When I looked behind me I saw Dean. The look on his face scarred me slightly even though I knew the look was not for me. He shoved me toward the stairs and ordered me to go and not look back.

Sam helped me get my brothers and their things into my car. He too told me not to look back but to just drive. I got in my car and backed out of my driveway. Just as I put my car into drive I slowly glanced at my house, again I wish I had listened to the Winchesters. There in Ethan's window was a man, he glared at me with so much hate that I almost could not move. But then in my father's bedroom window I saw movement when I focused on it I thought I saw my father cross in front of the window, but that was impossible he was gone. I shook my head and drove away.

It was two days later that my phone finally rang and Sam's soft voice told me it was safe for us to return. I was very nervous as I lead my younger brothers up the walk to the door of our home. When I unlocked the door and stepped in I was surprised by the change in the feel of the house. I had not realized the heaviness that had settled all around until that moment when it was no longer there. I called out for Dean and Sam but got no response. I heard Ethan and Ian running through the house they too had changed as we had walked through the door. Soon Ethan brought me a letter from Sam, I am pasting it here so I will never lose it.

Dear Angelica,

Dean and I wanted to stay and make sure everything was okay but a friend popped in and insisted that we help him with something. But I did not want to leave without telling you what we found out. The spirit that was haunting your house was in fact your grandfather, your father's, father. He was in life a very evil man, and he went missing just before your birth. Dean and I found his bones in a trunk in your attic. Again I wish I could tell you this in person. Please know that the house is now safe and nothing will harm you here. If you ever need us again just call Bobby.

Sam

Needless to say I was in shock. But not as much as I was five days later when my father's boss came to the house and informed me that my father had been killed in a car accident not long after leaving our house. But for some reason he had no identification on him at all. As the days past I found out that my father had a rather large life policy. He had also left us with a large inheritance with me in charge of everything. Because I was nineteen and thanks to my father financially secure I was given full custody of my brothers.

And the house you may ask. Well my brothers seemed okay but after what I had seen and heard I could not seem to look at it as home anymore. So the three of us sat down and discussed it and decided to move, but to where. Well it took me some time but I found my mother's sister. She is a sheriff of a small town, and the house next door of her was available. Get this two days after we moved in I found out that Bobby Singer lives just outside of town. Ethan and Ian are beyond excited to see Dean and Sam again, and yes I must admit I too am a little excited.

**Thank you for reading and please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
